Matt in der Misere
by ChichiU
Summary: Tai "zwingt" Matt zu etwas, was dieser eigentlich gar nicht will...aber wer kann Tai schon widerstehen?


Titel: Matt in der Misere

Autor: ChichiU

Email:

Rating: PG 14, T

Genre: fluff, sap, lime

Pairing: Taito

Kommentar: Gehört zum 4. Taito Wettbewerb des Taito animexx Zirkels. Vorgaben waren Tai und/oder Matt in Frauenkleidung und ein benutztes Kondom.

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Matt war an diesem schönen Samstag Morgen mit Taichi verabredet. Noch während er die Treppe zu dessen Zimmer hinauf ging, ahnte er nichts schlimmes. Wie könnte er auch? Doch schon bald darauf stand er vor dessen Zimmertür, klopfte höflichkeitshalber kurz an und trat nach einem „Herein!" in das Chaos seines besten Freundes.

Nichts konnte ihn darauf vorbereiten, was er nun erblickte. Zuerst herrschte Stille. Matt starrte auf sein Gegenüber.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war völlig unmöglich!

Die Person, die da vor ihm stand, hatte zwei lange, blonde Zöpfe und eine kurze, knappe Schuluniform. Sailormoon?!

„Yama! Da bist du ja endlich!", quietschte sie mit Taichis Stimme.

Matt schaute unglaublich dämlich aus der Wäsche. Taichi in Sailormoon Klamotten? Seit wann machte sein bester Freund denn Cosplay? Oder war er etwa einfach nur durchgedreht? Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren und versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Yama? Was ist mit dir los?" Aufgekratzt hing Taichi schließlich an Matt. Matt konnte sogar Taichis falschen Brüste spüren. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unbehaglich. Da würde er viel lieber etwas anderes spüren.

Oh Gott! Nein! Half ihm denn keiner?

„Taichi.", krächzte Matt, „Wieso läufst du SO rum?"

Tai sah ihn grinsend an.

„Cosplay! Und du wirst mitmachen!", bestimmte er dann einfach mal so.

Matt sah Taichi völlig entsetzt an. Sein bester Freund war anscheinend völlig verrückt geworden.

„Nein! Niemals. Ich ziehe sowas ganz sicher nicht an!", wehrte er also sofort ab.

„Ach komm schon. Das macht Spaß! Bitte!"

Vehement wehrte Yamato ab. In so einen winzigen Fummel würde er sich niemals zwängen. Er war ein Mann und zog ganz bestimmt keine Frauenkleider an. Aber Tai war unerbittlich. Bettelte und quengelte. Schließlich sank er sogar vor ihm auf die Knie. Matt fiel es zwar bereits sehr schwer hart zu bleiben, aber dennoch wollte er sich diese Blöße nicht geben.

Doch Tai gab nicht nach. Schließlich klammerte er sich sogar an Matts Beine, so dass dieser auf sein Hinterteil fiel. Und das alles nur, weil Tai verhindern wollte, dass Matt ging! War es denn zu fassen?

„Yama! Biiitte. Wir bleiben auch hier im Zimmer!"

Wer konnte solchen bittenden Augen schon widerstehen? Yamatos Widerstand jedenfalls bröckelte und verschwand schließlich ganz.

Matt zog sich also um. Tai hibbelte währenddessen andauernd um ihn herum.

Privatsphäre, wo bist du? Es war immerhin nicht so, dass sie nicht die Körper voneinander kannten. Aber wenn man schon mal Frauenkleidung anzog, wollte man da nicht eben diese haben? Matt schon, aber Tai zupfte an dem Stoff so lange an Matt herum bis dieser richtig saß.

„Yama, setz dich mal hin." Damit wurde Matt auf Tais Bürostuhl gedrückt und die Perücke festgesteckt.

„Tai, was soll das? Muß das sein?", moserte Matt unglücklich rum.

„Ja, natürlich! Ohne die siehst du doch noch gar nicht wie SailorMars aus!"

Anscheinend hatte Matt etwas verpasst. Scheinbar kannte er einige Vorlieben seines besten Freundes nicht.

Schon bald darauf war auch Sailor Mars fertig. Und Matt konnte sich in einem Spiegel, der an Taichis Schrank befestigt war, ansehen.

„Aaaaah!"

Matt war völlig entsetzt, ob seines Aussehens. Tai oder viel mehr Sailormoon schlang seinen Arm um SailorMars' Hüfte. Es war zwar Tai, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem komisch.

Das bisschen Stoff verhüllte einfach viel zu wenig und seine enge Boxershort lugte unter dem Miniröckchen hervor. Genauso gut hätte er nackt vor Tai stehen könnte. Denn genau so fühlte er sich. Aber Tai strahlte ihn einfach nur an und so ertrug es Matt seufzend.

Hatte Matt gedacht, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, so kommt es bekanntlich immer noch ein wenig schlimmer. Takeru und Hikari kamen ohne Anzuklopfen ins Zimmer gestürmt. Warum auch? Schließlich war es genauso Hikaris Zimmer. Wieso mußte sein bester Freund auch kein eigenes Zimmer haben?

Aber zu spät. Ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister hatten sie erblickt. Und diese sahen die beiden Sailorkrieger erst ungläubig an, grinsten dann aber breit.

„Ihr mögt also Sailormoon?", grinste Hikari.

„Das ist ja eine ganz neue Seite, Matt." Takeru konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

Matt dagegen fand das überhaupt nicht witzig und sah seinen kleinen Bruder finster an. Tai aber, der ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte, lachte die beiden nur fröhlich an.

Hikari lief nun prüfend um die beiden herum und nickte dann anerkennend. Wiedererkennungswert und Originalität waren hier gegeben. Es war ein durchaus gutes Cosplay, auch wenn es von einem Mann und dann auch noch von ihrem verrückten Bruder und dessen Freund gemacht wurde.

Im Moment wollte Matt mal wieder verschwinden, doch Tai hielt ihn fest. Wo war das Loch zum versinken, wenn man es mal brauchte? Wieso hatte er sich bloß dazu breitschlagen lassen?

„Ich zieh mich wieder um.", murmelte Matt. Sein kleiner Bruder musste ihn ja nun wirklich nicht so sehen. Taichi sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Nein!" Anscheinend wollte das Tai gar nicht so heftig sagen, denn er wurde rot und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Yamato sah ihn verwundert an, genauso wie Hikari und Takari. Doch die Geschwister rückten in den Hintergrund. Yamato musterte ihn eingehend. Irgendetwas hatte er doch verpasst! Nur was?

„Tai! Ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen." Peinlich berührt sah er an sich runter. Nach wie vor fühlte er sich alles andere als wohl.

„Schade.", murmelte Tai und sah Matt in die Augen. Dem wurden die Knie weich.

Verwirrt sah ihn Matt an.

„Wieso...?"

Taichi murmelte nur etwas undeutliches.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen. Nicht war, TK?" Hikari zog Takeru aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie würden schon noch merken, was mit den beiden passierte.

Yamato und Taichi bekamen davon nichts mit.

„Was...?" Noch ehe Matt mehr sagen konnte sah ihn Taichi durch dringend an und kam näher.

Bei dem Blick wurde Matts Mund trocken. Er hatte doch ganz sicher irgendetwas verpasst. Aber irgendwie war es auch egal, denn Tai schloss die Augen und küsste ihn. Er küsste ihn! Erst wußte Matt nicht mehr so recht, was er nun tun sollte, dennoch war das Gefühl mehr als angenehm und immerhin hatte er absolut nichts dagegen. Also schloss auch er seine Augen und lehnte sich etwas in den Kuss hinein.

Taichi ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken gleiten bis zum Po und streichelte schließlich die nackten Beine.

„Find dich niedlich in den Klamotten.", nuschelte Tai.

Matt wurde rot.

„Ich zieh die Klamotten trotzdem nicht mehr an."

„Nicht? Auch wenn ich dir zeige, was man so alles machen kann?"

Matt sah Tai nur mit großen Augen an. Das hörte sich irgendwie verlockend an, aber dennoch...

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn Tai zog ihn entschlossen zum Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht tapsten vier Füße beinahe lautlos ins Zimmer. Eine Taschenlampe blinkte auf.

„Schirm das Licht ab.", zischte es leise. Der Lichtkegel wanderte über die ineinander verschlungenen Körper im Bett und dann auf den Boden. Dort lag ein zugeknotetes Kondom.

„Takeru, ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie..."

„Pscht! Sei leise. Sonst wachen sie noch auf."

Leise wurde das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Da hatten sie etwas womit sie ihre älteren Brüder aufziehen konnten.

Ende


End file.
